Drowning
by cyke93
Summary: Seeing Haley drowning in their pool, his life flashed before his eyes and he couldn't imagine that life with out her in it. Scene extension of 7x22 that we didn't get to see.


Drowning

Summary: Seeing Haley drowning in their pool, his life flashed before his eyes and he couldn't imagine that life with out her in it. Scene extension of 7x22 that we didn't get to see.

Dear God, I hope we are getting season 8. I need to really see Naley with a baby girl.. or another boy, hehe. Plus im holding out hope that CMM might come back for at least one episode next season!

. . .

Nathan peered into Jamie's room one last time to make sure his little boy was asleep. Jamie had a knack for watching late night tv and Nathan didn't want him to watch some of the garbage they aired. He walked down to his own room and frowned when he didn't see Haley there. He stopped by the bathroom and didn't find her there either.

"Haley?" Nathan called out as he walked down the stairs. He looked around and found nothing. He was about to head back upstairs, maybe she was in one of the other rooms. That's when he felt a slight breeze and noticed the door to the back was open.

"Hales?" He called out again. He scratched his head, wondering where she was. He'd been so worried about her lately and it killed him that he had to leave to go for training camp. While he was home, he was going to make the most of things. He wondered if he had been to passive, that by giving her space and letting her go to therapy was the right thing to do.

He was ready to turn on his heels when he looked down and that's when he saw it.. saw her. Instantly, he reacted, jumping inside.

His mind was racing images of his past came bubbling to the surface. He remembered playing in his dad's office in the dealership and finding pictures of Lucas. He remembered tying his brother up and leaving him at a ditch. He remembered Haley brushing him aside when he went to her for tutoring. He remembered the way the sun framed her face when he slipped that cracker jack bracelet on her wrists. He remembered their first kiss, the first time they made love. He remembered their wedding.. both of them. He remembered how he missed her so much he crashed a race car. He remembered the fear that swept through him when he found out she was pregnant. He remembered the fear of losing her and Jamie when Daunte ran them over with his car. He remembered not too long ago, Jamie, his face down in their old pool and he felt like his world was falling apart. He remembered it all, the good, the bad, everything in between.

Seeing Haley drowning in their pool, his life flashed before his eyes and he couldn't imagine that life with out her in it. His entire world was at risk and there have been so many times when he came close to loosing it all. He wasn't going to take any chances. He was fed up with it. He quickly pulled her up with all his strength.

"Breath, baby!" He exclaimed and relief washed over her as her eyes were open. But he was shocked again, those eyes that held so much life ere now dull and empty. Anger, frustration, sadness all washed over him and summoning all his strength again, he lifted her atop the pool and he climbed out just as quickly.

"Mamma! Mamma!" Jamie came running towards them.

Nathan was panting heavily. "Jamie.." He breathed out.

"Momma, are you okay?" The frightened little boy asked.

All Haley could do was turn to him and she tried her best to muster a smile. Her mouth opened but nothing came out.

Tears formed in Jamie's eyes and both parents' hearts broke.

"Jamie, go back to your room." Nathan ordered.

"But dad.."

"James, now!" Nathan ordered, making sure to call him by his first name to emphasize he was serious. "I'll be up there to tuck you back in."

Jamie sniffled and nodded his head as he quietly made his way back up to his room.

Once Jamie was gone, Nathan got up and ran his hands through his wet hair.

"That's it Hales.. I'm done!" Nathan's voice boomed. Haley watched curiously as Nathan made his way to a nearby storage shed underneath the barbeque. He took out the suction hose and planted it into the pool and turned it on. He took the other end of the hose and fed it underneath the railings of the balcony to let the water flow into their back yard.

After he was satisfied that the water was being pumped out the pool, he went back to Haley and knelt before her. She'd never seen him so mad and angry. She only saw that look once before when he and Lucas didn't like each other. He surprised her by pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

"I know how hard everything's been on you but I won't.. I won't let you leave us Hales.. you're not leaving me. I don't care!" Nathan shook his head as tears pricked at his eyes and his voice cracked.

"I need you Hales .. Jamie needs you.. you can't be like this baby.. we're so scared for you." Nathan's voice cracked. "You can't give up on life."

"I'm.. I'm not." Haley muttered.

Cupping her face in his hands, his cobalt eyes bore into her's.

"Prove it." He challenged her. He lifted her back into his arms and held her tightly. Making his way to their room in silence, he laid her on their bed and wrapped the sheets around her shivering form. Nathan went back to his room and quickly removed his wet shirt and jeans. He reached for a pair of basketball shorts and pulled it on. He headed into Jamie's room and found his boy crying in his bed.

"Hey.. buddy… it's okay." He pulled Jamie into his arms. Jamie didn't say anything but just shook his head.

"I know your upset but you're mom.." Nathan tried to explain but words failed him.

"Is mamma ever coming back?" Jamie sniffled and his blue eyes looked into his dad.

Nathan felt his heart break. "I don't know." He choked out and Jamie went back into his chest and started crying some more.

Haley stood by the doorway and saw the two most important people in her life suffering. She clutched onto her chest, she felt like she couldn't breath. It was then that she finally felt like she was drowning.

Fin.


End file.
